megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Varin Omega
Varin Omega is a character appearing in the Digital Devil Saga duology. Appearance *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Leader of the Brutes *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Flashback *Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Profile ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' The leader of the Brutes tribe, Varin is a headerstrong and somewhat cruel military man. He remembers Serph and Sera, blaming them for their misdeeds in his past, and his memories of his past life are so complete he thinks of himsef as his original life and identity, growing upset when others do not use his original name. Varin was the first to awaken to the truth; he remembered every member of the Embryon, except for Gale's old persona. His "Turbulence" Atma gives him the power to transform into Ravana. After Angel's new announcement at the Karma Temple, he confronts her and demands to be taken out of the simulation. Angel, amused, explains to him that even if she wanted, she could not do that - he needed to leave on his own, due to the Colonel's own security policies. However, she did grant him extra power in an effort to empower him to a degree where he could collect Sera himself. At the time he ordered an assault on the Deserted Ship in an effort to capture Sera, he was aware of his identity as Terrence Beck, and insisted on being addressed as "Colonel", rather than the Junkyard name of Varin Omega. With the Hunger Wave ability, he effortlessly destroyed, single-handedly, the entire tribe of the Wolves. He then retreated to the relative safety of his Ajna stronghold, and waited for the Embryon to arrive. When confronted in Ajna, he and several other Brutes had already worked out their full memories. When confronted, though, his bloodlust got the better of him and forced him into a brutal confrontation. Shifting into both of Ravana's combat forms, he attempted to use the deadly Hunger Wave skill again, though he failed, as Sera, whose song held the ability to calm down frenzied demons, was present. When defeated, he managed to say some of what he knew of the Junkyard (how all of the people in there were actually dead, how nothing of it was real, etc.) before he died amidst horrific pain. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Varin Omega was Terrence E. Beck. A colonel in the military, he was the man who came up with the Junkyard/Asura Project after witnessing Sera's virtual playground. His intent was to develop the ultimate combat AIs and then download them into microchips to be implanted into soldiers. In this capacity, he knew Heat O'Brien as the scientist who claimed this was impossible and insisted Sera's stability was already at her limits, and Serph Sheffield as the project overseer who believed this could be done without harming Sera. Colonel Beck also requested the Junkyard Simulation be sealed, for security reasons. He walked in just after O'Brien's death, and witnessed Sera cause the data surge that turned the sun black. He is devoured by the demonic Serph as he awakens as True Varuna, and his data is sent to the Junkyard where it inhabits the body of the Varin Omega AI, the leader of the Brutes. ''Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Varin Omega appears as the leader of the Brutes, and as such was present at the Church of Karma when Angel revealed the nature of Atma to the tribe leaders and the new condition of bringing Sera to the Temple in order to reach Nirvana. After the Embryon/Maribel alliance succeeded in defeating the Solids, Soilds leader Mick the Slug and Bat approached Varin Omega and the Brutes seeking safe haven in return for the medical equipment the Embryon were supposedly using to control their demon thirst. Varin is then approached by a figure in Church robes, who reveals that the device Mick has is merely a decoy set up by Gale, and in response Varin orders the two jailed. The figure then goes on to announce that the Brutes now have the full backing of the Church of Karma and that he is to be placed as Varin's new bishop. Varin immediately asks the figure for answers, revealing that after gaining his Atma and awakening to his emotions, he started to feel a disconnect to his memories of fighting in the Junkyard and thus didn't truly know who he was. The figure opens a communications link to the Temple, and Angel reveals that Varin Omega's true name is William van Beck, and that they had been meaning to get in contact with him before, however the lost of the technoshaman made this difficult and Angel couldn't reveal their relation in the prior meeting due to the presence of Serph, the man who killed Beck. Gallery Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Bosses